


I Can't Hide This

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the way Harry finds out about Liam shaving his head is while he's scrolling through his timeline and the pic is just. . . there.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Now he's not entirely sure if he likes it, and he's not entirely sure that he doesn't, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Hide This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrdmdnssftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/gifts).



> a sort of THING that happened because i have FEELINGS about Liam's new look and **shrdmdnssftw** was trying to make me see positives in Liam's original bieber cut.. idk

**I CAN'T HIDE THIS**  
So the way Harry finds out about Liam shaving his head is while he's scrolling through his timeline and the pic is just. . . there.

Oh.

Now he's not entirely sure if he likes it, and he's not entirely sure that he doesn't, either. For one, he's always loved Liam's hair. Right back to when they first met and he had that horrid shaggy cut that he actually straightened and Zayn sort of teased him about until the stylist gave Zayn a quiff and an hour and a half lecture on quiff hair care management. There was something about the straight edges and how they sort of lead your eyes to Liam's lips and well, Liam had great lips.

Then Liam sort of grew it out and threw his straightner in the bin (or gave it to Louis, he was forever breaking his own) and Harry discovered Liam's curls. They sort of rivaled his own in the way that they near formed a halo around li's head and they were _so_ soft. and much more - well - curly than Harry's own. Harry's hair was similar, yeah, but there was nothing much Harry could do with his apart from shake it out and flip it to the side. Liam's though, Liam sort of ran his hand through it with some water and a bit of that waxy gel stuff and his curls just stayed curly. If Harry got a little jealous because Louis started paying more attention to Liam and playing with _his_ hair over Harry's, there was nothing to it, really.

Then the stylist said Liam and Harry's hair was too confusing for fans so Liam had his cut.

Which was still. . . well fucking hot to be honest.

He let it sort of grow again during their tour and by the end it was this brushed forward _thing_ that Harry always wanted to mess up.

They came home again and Lou got stuck into their hair - finally able to access all her tools or whatever it was that she needed and they all came out looking good. Well, they nearly all came out with quiff's except Harry which he was thankful for, but the others didn't appreciate the quiff hair care management talk she gave them (and Zayn sat through for a second time, offering his own sage advice). Liam looked _really_ good like this - it made those puppy dog large, soulful brown eyes even more noticeable and Harry often found himself sort of staring which Liam found confusing and Louis found hysterical.

Bastard.

Then the VMAs happened and even Louis got a quiff (and Harry actually snorted milk out of his nose when Louis had his 'talk' and Louis wouldn't talk to him for three days after). Liam took time away in Florida with his family and Harry went home to annoy Nick and life was good.

Well, good in the fact that he was home but not completely home because a part of him felt a little bit off. A little bit lost without Liam which wasn't exactly abnormal - all of them sort of got a little lost when they'd been stuck together at the hip for months and then spent time apart. But it was stranger this time, he sort of missed Liam a lot more than he would normally and yeah, they had fun while on tour together but nothing was ever official. Not that it could be even if Harry maybe wanted it _to_ be because well, they were a world famous boyband and everyone expected them to be single or in specific heteronormal relationships. That's what management had hinted at (more than once), so Harry and Liam just. . . were sometimes and Harry was okay with that.

Really.

But then this pic shows up in his twitter feed and he can't figure it out because he'd only seen Liam a few days before filming alan carr and Liam had hair then. They'd not really talked because they were _all_ busy with a ton of promo work (including Nick's ridiculous phone calls at arse o'clock in the morning). The fanbases are carrying on about it being for cancer research or breast cancer month and a dozen other plausible reasons, but it doesn't ring completely true for Harry either.

He texts Li a quick,  _"like the new do, action man liam to add to your toy collection? .x"_

And it takes a few seconds for Liam to write back,  _"hahahaaa surrre. you lyke it????"_

Harry isn't decided one way or the other so he sort of sits on answering while he makes a cuppa and lets the pads of his fingers press lightly to his new ink - trying to fight the urge to scratch even though the healing skin is itching like mad. He's halfway through his tea when he hears the key at his door and then Liam's walking in (not unusual - they all have each others spare keys).

And wow. Just. Wow.

He does look good like this. The cut's a little longer than it looked in the photo and Liam's smile is sort of shy and he's got his chin tucked down a little, almost sheepishly looking up at Harry through his dark lashes. Harry is standing there, in the middle of the hall when Liam drops his messenger bag on the floor, one hand sort of twitching at his side while the other comes up to his head, not quite touching his hair but sort of circling it above. Maybe he still doesn't realise that the rest of it that used to be there was now gone.

"So, you. You never answered my text?" Liam says and Harry swallows hard because Liam's in this maroon jumper than clings exquisitely to all the right places that Liam works hard at the gym for. He's wearing those near black jeans of his too, and he must have taken a note from Louis and those ridiculous white jeans of his own that he loves because, these could be near painted on Liam's skin.

Harry walks forward, as if his feet are thinking for him, and deposits the dark blue cup on the side table on his way.

"It's short, but I don't know," Liam shrugs, probably talking more because Harry hasn't said a word - can't actually find any because, _"jesus, your hot i'd like to feel your hair between my thighs while you suck me off how does that sound?"_ probably isn't the best thing to come out with right now.

Even if he _does_ want to do those things.

"It'll grow. I mean. I did it for a reason but, if you don't like it," Liam stammers on and he's biting at his lip now, near making the pale pink skin turn white and Harry can see this because he's pretty much standing _right_ in front of liam.

"So?" Liam asks one more time and Harry's hand covers Liam's that was still sort of twitching at his side. Their fingers twine together and Harry nods. He lets his free hand come up to Liam's jaw, caressing up and over his cheekbone and then skirting the edge of Liam's brow. He hears Liam breath in and hold it as Harry licks at his own lips and then pushes his fingers up and into the soft hair right in the middle of Liam's forehead.

He isn't sure which of them moans a little but it's highly possible it was Harry first.

Because Liam's hair is unbelievabley _soft_. It's soft and sort of spikey at the same time - like crushed velvet almost - and _Christ_ , what Harry wouldn't give to rub his face against it right now. or rub any part of him on it forever really.

"Yeah?" Liam says, voice thick and shaky like Harry's opinion counts the most.

Which, let's face it, he's at Harry's house and he's asking so it probably does.

Harry nods, blinking fast and swallowing hard before he can get out a "Yeah. _Yeah,_ " of his own.

Liam smiles and Harry kisses it right off his face, hand still brushing over Liam's short hair while Liam's hand finds Harry's hip and he pulls him in closer still.

. . .

It's later, when Harry's fairly certain he's going to have an extremely bad bruise on his backside and maybe even the heel of his left foot from when he smashed it into the floor right when Liam's cock was making friends with Harry's prostate, that he can really appreciate Liam's new look. Liam is lying with his head on Harry's hip, Harry's dick all soft and sticky against his belly, just out of range of Liam's mouth but close enough for Harry to twitch every time Liam breathes out over sensitive skin. Liam shifts his head back and forth a little with every breath and it's like someone is rubbing this incredibly soft blanket over Harry's hip bones and it feels _so good._

(Harry was right, it felt even better between his legs - much better than when Liam decided not to shave for a few days and even better than when Liam used too much gel in his quiff once and it was like being spiked by a thousand short needles on the tender skin of his inner thighs.)

He has to reach a little further to get the tips of his fingers in Liam's hair again and it even feels nice between his fingertips as he scratches over Liam's scalp and Liam smiles content against his skin.

"Yeah," Harry says soft and husky, throat a little sore from where he let Liam fuck it before, "Yeah, I definitely like this."  



End file.
